


Serenade

by Selestiles



Series: The Arcana Headcanons [6]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cheesy, Headcanon, Other, Serenade, main 6 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selestiles/pseuds/Selestiles
Summary: Tumblr hc request:"main 6 reaction to the apprentice suddenly serenading them a love song with the cheesiest lyrics?"
Relationships: Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Julian Devorak/Reader, Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader, Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader, Nadia (The Arcana)/Reader, Portia Devorak/Reader
Series: The Arcana Headcanons [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834537
Kudos: 75





	Serenade

##  **Asra**

★ Oh no. Pls stop. (he doesn’t _not_ like it, it’s just waaaaayyyy too cheesy for him)

★ He laughs about it even though he’s embarrassed, and probably sweeps you into a ridiculous dance where he flops you about to make you forget about singing.

★ It’s probably more of a joke to him than something serious, and he takes it as you messing with him (not in a bad way). If you want to be truly romantic and sincere about your appreciation for him then this is not the way to do it.

##  **Nadia**

♠︎ “MC what are you doing?” Said with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile.

♠︎ Sits down and listens to you sing. Makes wavy-hand gestures at the cheesy lyrics, compliments you on your voice, has a fond twinkle in her eye the whole time.

♠︎ Listen, she definitely thinks it’s cheesy, but loves the gesture nonetheless.

##  ** Julian **

♦︎ Starts laughing wildly the minute he recognizes the song.

♦︎ Sings loudly along until you are not so much serenading him as yelling out lyrics together.

♦︎ He thinks it’s really sweet but is embarrassed about it so he’d rather be silly. (Still, he smacks a big, fat smooch to your temple when you’re done singing)

##  **Muriel**

♣︎ Oh boy, immediate panic.

♣︎ He’s more blush than not the second you start singing to him, when he hears the lyrics he doesn’t know what to do with himself, poor guy.

♣︎ Probably covers his face and waits until it’s over. (though he definitely thinks about it _constantly_ , and blushes every time he does.)

##  ** Portia **

♥︎ Absolutely loves it.

♥︎ Stares at you with dewy eyes the whole time, thinks it’s the sweetest thing ever.

♥︎ She giggles wildly when she catches some particularly cheesy lyrics. She absolutely brags about you serenading her to everyone, all the time.

##  ** Lucio **

▲Tries to play it cool but suddenly doesn’t know what to do with his hands (where the hell does one put their hands while being serenaded?!)

▲Totally serenades you back at some point, and tries to outdo you by bringing along a whole band.

▲He scoffs at the lyrics but he blushiinn.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr as sandwichfox


End file.
